Demon bond
by Merlintime
Summary: One night Kyouka has flashbacks as she sleeps with Sayla in her arms. What is she thinking about? R&R enjoy the story. Kyouka and Sayla


In the high air was a cube that was a dark guild, Tartaros. Inside of the cube was the leader, Kyouka. She was in a large bed room laying on the bed. She looked at the sleeping gild that was cuddled to her then Kyouka smiled.

She began to caress the girl's head as she whispered.

'Hehehe, Sayla darling, you were always the one that hated to leave my side.'

Kyouka leaned closer and kissed Sayla on the forehead then she stroked her cheek next.

'I still remember how we first met and how you were very ill.'

She hugged Sayla closer to her as if she needed to.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kyouka was walking. For her to walk out of the guild for anything she had to wear a long hood because of her animal like features. She arrived to a black market and there were tons of things. She soon saw that even children were being sold. She saw one child in particular that didn't seem to mind this so then she went to the man that was in charge of the booth.

"How much for the girl?"

"The girl is 10,000 jewels."

"Alright then I want her."

"That was fast, alright then, she's all yours."

Kyouka had the girl to follow her.

On their way back to the dark guild the girl never said a word which made Kyouka wonder why. She figured that maybe the girl was just shy. As they continued to walk she looked at the little girl then stopped and finally spoke.

"Child, don't you ever talk?"

The little girl didn't know that Kyouka had stopped and bumped into her but she didn't look up.

"Well child?"

"...I only speak when my master wants me to."

Kyouka frowned a little to that. She then went back to walking and the little girl followed her.

When they got to the guild they saw the real master of the guild,it was Zeref. Zeref was kind of surprised that Kyouka had a child with her but he didn't seem to mind so allowed Kyouka to keep the child as her own.

For a week Kyouka had the girl with her at her side. When the girl had seen Kyouka without her cloak on the girl was in deep fear that it took Kyouka three days to get the girl to understand that she wasn't going to harm her. The girl hardly spoke but one night Kyouka was in her room sitting on the couch. She looked at the child in front of her then she sighed and had the girl to sit next to her.

The girl obeyed and sat next to her but she still look at her. Kyouka looked at her then gently lifted the girl's head so that she would look at her.

"What is your name, child?"

"I don't have a name."

Kyouka frowned then got an idea.

"Then I will call you Sayla."

The girl blinked.

"Really?"

The girl looked like she was about to cry then she hugged Kyouka which took them both by surprise.

"My very own name. Thank you."

Kyouka looked at Sayla then she placed a hand on her head then she picked her up and went to the bed.

"Alright Sayla, get some sleep alright."

"Yes ma'am."

A few months later Kyouka noticed that Sayla was getting sick for some reason. She went to Sayla only to see that Sayla was passed out and that there was blood on the floor. She carried Sayla to the lab then stopped to see that the only way to save Sayla was to turn her into a demon so she put Sayla into the regenerate machine.

"Please survive this."

For two days Kyouka waited in the lab but then on the third day when she opened her eyes she saw Sayla looking at her from inside the machine. Kyouka went to it and smiled at Sayla.

"Sayla, you're alright."

The girl just looked at her then Kyouka allowed her to come out of the machine. Sayla just looked at her in confusion. Just that look alone told Kyouka that Sayla doesn't remember her. Kyouka went to Sayla and stroked her cheek.

"Welcome back, Sayla."

"Who are you?"

Kyouka couldn't give a full answer but she smiled.

"I am Kyouka, I am your superior of the Nine Demon gates."

Sayla just looked at the woman then Kyouka had Sayla to come with her out of the lab.

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Kyouka looked at the sleeping girl that she was hugging. To her surprise Sayla had woken up from being hugged like that and looked at her.

"Lady Kyouka, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Sayla had a feeling that something was wrong but she didn't bother her master about it then she closed her eyes. Kyouka smiled at her then kissed Sayla on the forehead.

'Sayla, at the time to this very moment I was afraid to lose you. The only way to save you was to turn you into a demon.'

Kyouka closed her eyes but then heard Sayla speak.

"Are you having flashbacks about me being turned into a demon as a child?"

Kyouka opened her eyes to see that Sayla was looking at her.

"How did you know?"

"Your grip tightened on me and woke me up."

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"Goodnight, Sayla."

Sayla smiled.

"Goodnight Mother."

Kyouka hugged tighter but had to loosen up a bit so that Sayly could breathe. Then they went to sleep.

**AN: Sorry for the short story but this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic leave any comments that come to mind.**


End file.
